Everthing Crumbles
by happygirl445
Summary: Everything Crumbles, no matter how Strong it seems to be.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all im gunna keep this short and simple. So here is another story from me. I will try my best to get chapters out for Death's Shadow, Can you Exercise the Devil? and Double crossed with blood. This story was in my mind so here it is. I hope you like it so far, **

**-I don't own Danny Phantom or Teen titans … STUPID! :P**

**Chapter 1:**

**Murders **

The white haired boy ran, his strength began to leave him as he entered the large city. His speed slowed and his pursuer began to close the gap between them. The man in white pulled out his guns, "Stop Phantom, you are under arrest for murder," he pulled the trigger. The bullet left the gun and hit the fugitive in the left thigh causing him to yelp in pain and sprawl onto the concrete.

The man ran over to his target, gun cocked and ready to fire. Green eyes filled with pain, sorrow, and anger, looked up at him. "I didn't know." Phantom yelled as he shot the agent back with green ecto-energy. The agent's guns lay to close to Phantom.

He grabbed his head, as though in pain, "Gone. T-to late. Wrong pl-ace. Alone." he reached for the agent's gun. His gloved fingers curled around the handle. The man that lay on the ground turned toward Phantom eyes wide as the boy stood and pointed the gun at him. "Why? Just leave me alone!" the gun released the bullet.

Suddenly a black wall appeared between the agent and the bullet, stopping a murder. Phantom felt a small pinch on his arm. He looked down to find a dart had implanted itself into his right triceps. Suddenly the world around him began to blend, and he fell unconscious just five teens entered the scene.

**Please R&R and tell me what you think!**


	2. Lies

**Hi Hi so im back with another chapter! :D I know my chapters are not the longest EVER but just deal I am trying something different okay! Oh and a lot of you said that for a HappyGirl my stories are really dark well yeah but rest assured I am a REALLY happy person I just find a thrill in writing dark stories **shrugs** Well I have talked enough so yeah**

**-I don't own DP or TT blahh blah blah :D**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 2 **

**Lies**

Phantom opened his eyes slowly; he winced for the light was stale to his eyes. Out of instinct his arms moved to shield them, but were pulled back. The sound of clanging metal echoed throughout the small room. Terror ran through his veins and Phantom began jerking his arms, trying to break free of his bonds.

"Don't even bother. You're not going anywhere,"

Phantom's head snapped up at the sound of the voice. Standing on the other side of the metal table was a teen who donned a green, and red jumpsuit with a small black mask only big enough to cover his eyes. Phantom's eyes moved from the speaker to his what looked like an interrogation room. It was small, maybe 12X12. The walls and floor were the same cold steel, matching the table and chairs. The only light in the room was hanging above the table, illuminating Phantom and the teen.

His eyes moved back onto the speaker "W-who are you?" his voice was low and scratchy.

"My name is Robin," the teen stated this fact as though it was common knowledge.

The name did sound familiar in Phantom's mind, he though back until it came to him. He had seen that name years before in an old newspaper.

"You're that that Teen… Titans guy?" he questioned Robin, his voice began to return to normal with every word.

"Yes. Now, who are you?" Robin moved and sat down on the chair across from Phantom.

Phantom's eyes widened just a bit, before answering the boys question, "Rob… Steinman."

Robin looked at the boy, his gut told him something was off, and with every answer he got out of the boy them more that feeling would grow.

"Okay _Rob,_ why were running from that man and why did you shoot him?"

Phantom stayed silence for a few minutes then began his answer, "He mistook me for someone… a really bad guy…. And he uhh wouldn't listen to me so I ran. I shot him because… because… self-defense. He shot me so umm I shot him," Phantom motioned to his thigh.

Robin just looked at Phantom, the kid's his story fit but at the same time didn't.

Robin opened his mouth to ask Phantom another question when his communicator went off.

**I will try my hardest to update quickly PLEASE R&R about the story not to update! I LOVE that you guys want me to update it makes me so happy but I also want to know what you liked and what you didn't like about the chapter – just my preference so yeah but if you want to write PLEASE UPDATE then go for it :/ **

**R&R PLEASE!**


End file.
